


Reflection

by bluemoonmaverick



Series: Supposition [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonmaverick/pseuds/bluemoonmaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of a series that, while sticking strictly to canon, explores the theory that Sam and Jack were engaged in a clandestine romance off-screen from Season 6 onward.</p>
<p>This tag takes place after the events of Gemini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

She woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. Pete stirred next to her, but simply rolled over and snored, and Sam let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Though she couldn't remember the details, her dream had left her in no mood to fend off his advances again tonight. His attempt to seduce her earlier that evening had met with a frosty response, and he had finally stomped off into the bathroom, presumably to work out his frustrations himself. By the time he'd returned to their bed, Sam was already pretending to be fast asleep.

Now she quietly slipped out from under the covers and shuffled across her bedroom floor to the bathroom. She closed the door and decided against turning on the light - the moonlight streaming through the small window provided sufficient illumination, and she didn't want to risk waking Pete. She stood at the sink a moment, then turned on the faucet. With trembling hands, she splashed some of the cold water on her face and tried to remember what about her dream had shaken her so badly. When she lifted her head and looked in the mirror, it hit her instantly.

_"I know what you know. I feel what you feel."_

The words of her doppelgänger ran through her mind.

The Replicator had told her that she was a reflection of her true self. And when they were in her mind together, she had forced her to face those things she had hidden from herself.

_"You're limited by your own fears. You play by the rules, you do as you're told, and you deny yourself your own desires."_

She had shown Sam how Fifth tried to break her, forcing her to kill her friends, over and over again, and how it had taken several attempts before she would fire the bullet that killed Jack.

Fifth thought that was the point at which she had finally transformed into the woman he wanted her to be. Of course, he couldn't have known that the transformation had actually taken place long before then and had resulted in something else entirely, something Fifth never expected.

_"You deny yourself your own desires."_

Sam had told the others that Fifth had taught the Replicator betrayal and that he had learned it from Sam. But she was wrong. The truth was, the Replicator already knew what betrayal was, and she had learned it from Sam directly, long before Fifth began his mind games.

She looked down at the ring on her left hand.

_"I am what I am because of you."_

Jack had tried to assure her that she and the Replicator weren't the same person, that it wasn't her fault that she was now armed with everything she needed to destroy them all. Sam knew that was bullshit the moment he spoke the words.

She eased herself down onto the bathroom floor and noticed for the first time how the moonlight had transformed the normally bright room into a dark blue-gray space. In the dim light, she could almost discern an endless pattern of replicator blocks spreading across the floor and up the walls, surrounding her. She sat there unmoving for a long while, until the cold tile began seeping through the thin fabric of her pajamas and ultimately under her skin.

She placed her head in her hands and wept.


End file.
